Les plans machiavéliques de Dumby
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Pendant les vacances de cinquième année de Harry Potter, Dumbledore décide de coucher sur le parchemin les différentes façons de protéger le jeune homme.


Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : T

**Les plans machiavéliques de Dumby**

On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut sur feu Dumby, mais sous ses dehors de vieil hurluberlu, c'était un type vachement prévoyant. Comme quoi, on ne combat pas les forces des Ténèbres pendant plus d'un siècle sans retenir un ou deux petits trucs.

Donc, connaissant la tendance poterrienne « lâchez-moi des yeux trente secondes et je suis sur le point d'avaler mon extrait de naissance », il a réfléchi à un moyen de préserver Monsieur Je-suis-le-sauveur-du-monde-mais-pour-ça-faudrait-d'abord-que-je-reste-entier.

Parce qu'il a beau être un super optimiste, modèle inaltérable fabrication de Maman Dumby, il sait bien que du haut de ses cent cinquante-et-je-ne-sais-plus-combien années, il a peu de chance de voir Harry botter les fesses du Vilain pas beau si ces deux zouaves décident de faire durer le plaisir. (JKR n'a pas pensé à lui dire qu'elle n'allait que jusqu'au tome 7).

Donc, pendant les vacances de cinquième année de Potter et sa clique, Dumby prend un parchemin et tente de mettre au propre les différentes méthodes d'empêcher le héros de cette histoire de profiter d'une énième tentative de meurtre pour tirer sa révérence avant les Aspics. Après tout, Albus est encore le directeur d'une école, non ? Que Potter combatte les forces du mal pendant les vacances, ok, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sécher les cours ou les examens.

* * *

_Solutions avec Gallions : _

Idée N°1 :

Payer des pots de vin à Face de Serpent pour qu'il regarde ailleurs à chaque fois que Harry lui file entre les doigts._Problème _: Manque de chance, Voldy n'est pas vénal (il ne peut pas avoir tous les défauts quand même) En plus, le jour où il sera maître du monde, à quoi lui servirait ce fric ?

Idée N°2 :

Payer des pots de vin à un Mangemort pour qu'il regarde ailleurs à chaque fois que Harry file entre les doigts de son patron.

_Problème_ : si jamais l'Ordre le fait coffrer (parce qu'ils ne sont pas totalement manchots, non plus), tout est à recommencer.

Idée N°3 :

Payer des pots de vin à Harry pour qu'il évite de se retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'à la cicatrice trois ou quatre fois l'an.

_Problème : _On ne peut pas acheter les purs Gryffondors et là Dumby regrette que Potty ne soit pas un vilain petit Serpentard.

Idée N°4 :

Payer cinq ou six sorciers d'élite pour qu'ils suivent Harry comme son ombre et lui sauvent la mise.

_Problème : _N'ayant rien compris, le super trio Rouge et Or, à savoir le balafré, la belette et miss-je-sais-tout, les prennent pour les vilains et les jettent en pâture au calamar. (Voire leurs précédents échecs d'identification du méchant : Rogue/Quirell, Drago/Tom Jedusor, Sirius/Queudver, Karkaroff/Croupton Jr,)

Idée N°5 :

Payer des aliens pour qu'ils enlèvent Monsieur-le-vilain-aux-yeux-rouges. _Problème : _Vu le taux de change Gallions-Blerkopffs, les caisses de Gringotts n'y suffiraient pas.

_

* * *

__Solutions avec artefacts magiques_

Idée N°1 :

Voler l'anneau du Nibelung et le confier à Harry en manière de coup de pouce.

_Problème_ : Potter Junior a déjà suffisamment d'ennemis sans qu'on y ajoute Wotan, les Walkyries et consort.

Idée N°2 : 

Voler l'Anneau Unique et le confier à Harry.

_Problème_ : Dumby a assez de boulot sans devoir aller voler des accessoires de cinéma jusqu'en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Idée N°3 : 

Demander à Luke Skywalker de prêter son sabre laser.

_Problème_ : Luke est déjà assez occupé à empêcher Papa de faire tomber la galaxie dans le côté obscure de la Force sans qu'on lui pique ses jouets.

_

* * *

__Solutions avec costumes divers _

Idée N°1 :

Teindre les cheveux de Harry et le faire passer pour Drago Malefoy, préalablement changé en gargouille.

_Problème_ : La cicatrice, aimant à Voldy. En plus, Harrychounet ne sait pas se tenir : quand il aura cassé la figure de deux ou trois compagnons de dortoirs pour insultes aux Gryffondors ils auront peut-être des doutes.

Idée N°2 :

Teindre les cheveux de Harry en roux et le faire passer pour un Weasley (les ténèbres n'ont pas dû prendre la peine de les compter).

_Problème_ : la cicatrice. Et cette andouille intersidérale de Perçy risque de gaffer.

Idée N°3 :

Raser les cheveux de Harry et le faire passer pour un moine Shaolin.

_Problème_ : la cicatrice, encore et toujours. En plus, vous avez déjà vu un moine Shaolin avec des lunettes ?

* * *

_Solutions pour rendre Voldy gentil _

Pour rendre un grand vilain pas beau gentil, il faut le rendre amoureux. L'inconvénient, c'est que Tom Jedusor n'a jamais montré beaucoup d'aptitudes dans ce genre de passe temps, lui son truc, c'est plus l'éviscération des concurrents au titre de plus grand sorcier du monde. Cependant, en l'influençant à travers une certaine cicatrice, on doit pouvoir obtenir quelque chose. Cependant, faut être deux pour ce type d'activité, alors qui ?

Idée N°1 :

Séverus Snape

_Problème : _aux dernières nouvelles, il est encore plus réfractaire que Voldy à la roucoulade, il faudrait au moins un sosie de Marilyne Monroe pour le faire changer d'avis (et super douée en potions, et au sang pur, et ennemi héréditaire des Potter).Et Voldychou il n'est pas vraiment blonde, pas plantureuse pour deux sous, il s'en faut même de beaucoup. Dommage, pour le reste, ça collait.

Idée N°2 :

Sirius Black

_Problème : _décédé, en plus avec son caractère de chien (ok, c'est pitoyable), il n'aurait pas été d'accord.

Idée N°3 :

Tonks

_Problème_ : elle a l'air de préférer les lycanthropes sanguinaires trois nuits par mois aux psychopathes sanguinaires tout court.

Idée N°4 :

Rémus Lupin

_Problème_ : il a l'air de préférer Tonks (Dumby, il est super observateur parce qu'il faudrait des forceps pour extraire cette opinion de Lupin).

Idée N°5 :

Harry James Potter.

_Problème_ : non, mais ça va pas !! Le pauvre petiot en a déjà pour quinze ans de psy, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter…

Idée N°6 : 

Bellatrix.

_Problème_ : elle est presque aussi mauvaise que lui, ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. En plus, elle est mariée et on peut pas dire que Voldy ait le physique type de suborneur d'épouse.

* * *

_En dernier recours : _

Demander à Rogue d'adopter Harry. Jamais Voldemort ne s'en doutera, même s'il a le nez sur le nouveau rejeton de son Mangemort.

_Problème_ : Voldy a raison de ne pas y croire. Le pourcentage de chance est aussi élevé que de voir Malefoy fils demander Hermione en mariage.

Dumbledore soupira et jeta le parchemin au feu. Il s'offrit une glace (vanille pistache) pour se consoler. « Il va falloir s'en tenir aux Horcruxes »


End file.
